Battles and Babies
by starletzrose
Summary: This is a Clintasha fic about Natasha getting pregnant, Jarvis and the other avengers do make appearances. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1- White Stick

Natasha Romanoff a calm, cool and seemingly emotionless looking hardcore S.H.I.E.L.D agent was totally freaking out! She was standing by the sink in her white tiled bathroom at stark tower and in her hand was a white stick, but not just any old white stick, a white stick with a word on it! But not just any word... POSITIVE ... "Deep breaths, deep breaths" Natasha told herself in an attempt to calm herself down but obviously it didn't work. Suddenly the world was going black and then Natasha fell onto the floor, luckily onto her soft and comfy bath mat though.

Meanwhile the rest of the avengers- Bruce, Thor, Steve, Tony and Clint AKA the Hulk, umm Thor, Captain America, Ironman and Hawkeye were sat in the living area chatting. The avengers were all laughing at something or other when Jarvis ever the helpful AI decided to butt in. "Mr Stark sir, it may be of your interest to know that Miss Romanoff has fainted onto her bathroom floor". "What Tasha doesn't faint just like that!" exclaimed Clint jumping up out of his seat and rushing off to Natasha's room, the other four decided to follow.

"Tasha, Tasha wake up" Clint said shaking her gently meanwhile Buce had noticed the white stick lying on the floor beside her and had picked it up to notice that it was infact a pregnancy test. "Clint" muttered Natasha lifting her head up from the floor...

**AN- So what do ya think yay or nay, seriously though yes or no I need to know wether to continue with this story or not, apologies for any typos but i used wordpad. Please review this is my first fanfic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2- Bruce Knows

**AN- Thanks to BandGeekDrummer for the review :) **

Chapter 2

"Nat are you okay? Is something wrong?" asked Clint, concern showing in his voice. "I'm fine Clint, stop worrying"

"Natasha" said the calm voice of Dr. Bruce Banner "You don't mind if we talk in private do you?"

"No of course not Bruce, guys get out."

"Charming, truly." muttered Tony

"Shut up Stark, and leave my bathroom!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Natasha was now lying comfortably on her bed and Bruce was sat on a chair next to her.

"So Bruce what's up?"

"Look Natasha, I found the test."

"Test what test?"

" Please Natasha, I know you're pregnant!"

"Okay fine I'm pregnant, but you can't tell a soul."

"I won't but I think you should tell Clint, and don't even try and deny it, its obvious to me that you two are together."

"Okay thanks Bruce you're a good friend. I'll tell Clint I promise."

"Bye Nat." Bruce muttered quietly rising from his seat and exiting the room. Natasha was left on her bed trying to get her head around the fact that there was a little person growing inside of her and wondering how she would tell Clint... And more importantly nobody but Clint calls her Nat!

**AN- Sorry it's short still I swear I'll write longer next time. Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3- Telling Clint

**AN- Hopefully this will be longer than the last two chapters, thanks again to BandGeekDrummer for the support. :) **

"Hey Clint can I come in?" Clint heard Natasha call from outside his door. "Sure. " he replied from where he was sitting, reading on his bed. Natasha then entered the room and plonked herself down next to him. "Um look Clint, we need to talk."

"Yeah sure let me just put this away." said Clint getting up and placing his book on the wooden bookshelve he owned before turning back around to face Natasha."Okay... Look Clint you might want to sit down." "Seriously Nat what's going on?"

" Okay i'm just going to say it..."

"Well go on then."

"Clint, I'm pregnant."

Clint stood frozen for a second before falling backwards onto the floor..

**AN- Hehe love this ending, thanks to my friend (you know who you are!) for helping me choose what reaction Clint should have. Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4- Clint's Confession

Bruce, Tony, Steve and Thor were sitting in their shared sitting room similarly to how they were the day Natasha fainted when weirdly enough just like on that day JARVIS spoke up. " Sir, It's happened again"

"What are you on about J" questioned Tony

"Mr Barton has fainted like Miss Romanoff did, it was actually for the same reason"

"And what reason was that?" Tony then asked impaitently

"May I suggest you go to Mr Barton's room and find out sir."

"You know what J I will,I'll have you know I can find out things myself, now come on guys.".

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The guys entered Clint's room to see Natasha staring blankly at the spot where Clint was collasped on the floor. "Natasha, are you alright?" asked Steve being the well mannered gentleman he was. What happened next shocked all of the CONCIOUS men in the room... Natasha Romanoff... burst into... TEARS! They all stood there frozen for a few seconds apart from the rapid blinking they were doing... Until Tony suddenly yelled "Ouick someone slap birdbrain!" causing Bruce, Thor and steve to stare at him strangely. "I hear it helps?" Tony defended but in a questioning tone of voice. In the awkward turtle-ish moments that followed all that could be heard was the suprisingly on-going sobs of the Black Widow. "Well, I suppose if no-one else is going to do anything then I might as well." said Tony approaching Clint. "Stark I really don't..." started Steve but was interupted by a loud slapping sound that made Bruce wince. "Oh well, never mind then." Steve said defeatedly as Clint began to stir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's going on?" mumbled Clint groggily "Oh that's right Tasha's pregnant." he then answered himself before seeming to lose conciousness again.

Then came three different cries from Tony, Steve and Thor of the same word- "What?!". Next, shocking new on hold for a moment, the three turned to stare at the silent person- Bruce. Who, feeling eyes upon him shifted sheepishly from foot to foot. "Um wow, this is news..." he attempted lamely, now feeling accusing stares upon him.

"Jarvis how long has Bruce here known that Natasha is pregnant?" Tony asked his A.I.

"He found out on the day that she fainted sir. It seems Dr. Banner possesses the rare gift of observency and strangely enough noticed the pregnancy test next to the fainted person." Jarvis replied with sarcasm.

"Yeah very funny J. So rewind here, Natasha's pregnant and she told Clint for some reason..."

"I told Clint because he's the Dad, now excuse me." Natasha said answering Tony's wondering before exiting the room.

"I knew it!" Tony shouted triumphantly.


	5. Chapter 5- Really Tony

**AN- Sorry haven't updated in a little while but updates may be taking longer now. Also I'm now co-writing this story with bakingmad my rl bff. Just so you know we plan to have a time skip in this story soon due to writers block (you should've heard some of bakingmad's ideas, she wanted to kill everyone or make them go evil like Thor doing acid rain or something?) so be prepared for that. Sorry onto the chapter, it's going to be really short because of my writer's block and it's mostly here for this note. Again sorry and sorry for the rubishness of this chappie... **

"I'm a barbie girl in a barbie world" The song lyrics played on the speakers of Tower Avengers nee Stark, well in some cases it's Stark still but depends on who you ask really... Anyway if you were wondering why the - you know tough and fierce avengers had barbie girl playing in the tower, Tony had decided that it should be played when they're needed to fight robots or maybe a crazy werewolve lady with wings called Courterney Abmurderub (it could happen it also played when S.H.I.E.L.D and/or Director Fury needed them. The rest of the team really hated Tony for this though, I mean seriously... Barbie girl, really?

However when unique 'alarm' went off on this morning the team knew that duty called. So they set off from their various positions around the tower and towards the main area on floor 30 **(AN- I had no clue what floor to do so that is completely random!) **where the living area was situated.

After all the avengers had flopped down on a couch (and Tony had been sufficiently glared at!) they diverted their attention to the huge screen that showed the face of Director Fury. "Team we have a new villain on the loose, who despite appearances is a major thrat to the city. Her name is known to be Courterney Abmurderub, and she is somehow some sort of werewolve woman with wings. I trust you to report to conferance room B24 ASAP, at the S.H.I.E.L.D main head-quarters." stated Director Fury who abruptly ended the call, as usal not waiting to hear a response before letting the screen go into darkness.

"Well it seems like we may have a new mission on our hands." Steve said the obvious.

"Seriously a crazy fairy werewolve psycho lady. What's with these villains?" Tony groaned.

**AN- and tada! Sorry it took me a while to get this right, sorry for the shortness... Be expecting a time-skip somewhen, but doesn't my villain sound awesome...! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE, you know you want to- insert evil laugh here! **

**AN-Sorry for the chapter malfunction fanfiction was playing up**


	6. Chapter 6- Moonlight

"You will never catch me!" screamed the werewolvish woman, who then rose up in the air due to the power of her little pink wings.

However she didn't stay risen long. For when she had opened her mouth to speak she was swiftly pinned back down to the ground by a strong net that had her trapped.

"We caught you, sorry! Might need to work on you know taking over cities and stuff." Joked Tony as he landed next to the spot where Courterney Abmurderub was glaring at him. "I am the great Moonlight I will win!" she declared fiercely.

"Yeah well you can go and be the great Moonlight in jail, now if you excuse me I'm taking you to S.H.I.E.L.D now." .

Tony then picked up Moonlight (how many villains were called that anyway?) and flew off to S.H.I.E.L.D.

**AN- Sorry about the shortness just wanted to post something, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my brother for yesterday! **


	7. Chapter 7- Decided

**AN- To the person who protested my AN's, I'm NOT sorry because quite frankly I like writing them! No hard feelings?! Okay and to everyone else I'm really really really sorry. I could lie and say I was really busy but truthfully I wasn't... I just felt discouraged from writing this because I didn't feel like it was any good. But I couldn't abandon this story and you guys because I felt so bad just leaving it at chapter 6. Oh and chapter 5 has been fixed, I was uploading the right content it just kept appearing as chapter 2, so I had to re-upload the entire chapter 5 onto documents... SIGH! And in response to a review asking why my chapters are so short, I apologise and promise to try harder. I just wanted to give you something to read! Sorry for not updating since the 15th of July, I'll do better from now on... Please don't hate me! Well at long last here it is... The long awaited chapter 7! **

"Uh hey Clint, I think we should talk..." was exactly what Natasha had decided, she wasn't going to say. NO! She would not be the the nervous pregnant woman who anxiously inquires if she could talk to her partner. She had already had a moment of weakness, well two moments actually... The first when she had fainted, and the second when she had cried due to Clint fainting and it all hitting her, and she didn't know what to do had no well thought out plan or anything. Well not anymore! Natasha Romanoff was not weak, she was an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D , and damm good at it too! Hell she had beaten Fury's impossible lie detector!

Natasha had now decided what would happen. She wanted to keep her child, and would do no matter what others said. She was back to being her calm and concentrated self. And with that thought she was ready to talk to Clint!

**AN- Yes I know extremely short chapter but it seems like such a good place to end. And I just turned on the TV to a series of unfortunate events, seen it lots of times but never seen the beginning! Anyway wanted to get some story out to you ASAP, and when this is uploaded I'm writing chapter 8. **


	8. Chapter 8- All Is Well

"Clint we're talking." Natasha said firmly standing tall in Clint's bedroom.

"Oh um yeah sure Tash..." was Clint's 'oh so great' reply.

"Well when I say we... I just wanted to inform you that I am keeping this baby, well have a good day!" And with that the Black Widow turned to leave.

Clint quickly sprung up from his chair and rushed towards. " Wait! Please Nat let me be a part of this baby's life, please!"

"You want to be?" Natasha asked sounding unsure.

"Of course, I mean this aby is like half me... OMG they're are tots genna be an awesome archer. Yes I can teach them my trade and..."

"Woah hold up Clint you're not turning our child into a minature assassin, I mean of course we're teach them how to kill and defend themself but they are not working for S.H.I.E.L.D as a toddler... If they are I will kill Fury!" Natasha interupted Clint.

"Whoop united in making this the awesomest kid of all time!" Clint yelled. Natasha just nodded before going in for a hug which Clint happily gave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the living room where the avengers where watching Batman Jarvis voice randomly rang out... "All is well." Jarvis stated causing Tony to ask what the hell?!


	9. Chapter 9- Pizza

It had been months since Natasha Romanoff AKA the Black Widow had found out she was pregnant, 8 months to be exact. Currently she was sitting at the table in the kitchen area of Stark Towers open plan kitching and sitting room space. She was very happily eating black olive, cheese, ham, cherry tomato, pineapple and sweetcorn pizza because it was delicious an she'd had an irresistable craving for it. Then all of a sudden she felt pains in her stomach, it felt like really bad cramps in her stomach. Natasha of course being the knowledgeable assasin she was knew at once what was happening.

"Jarvis notify Clint that I'm in labour." Natasha spoke aloud before going back to her pizza. As she was happily munching on her pizza Clint suddenly appeared from the air vents. Calmly Natasha took another bite and turned to watch the show.

"Nat, Nat! Oh my God Nat are you okay? Wait no of course you're not okay. We have to get to the hospital now, oh gosh you're gonna die and -"

"Clint calm down I'm not going to die okay, now here's what we're going to do. You're going to get my hospital bag and make sure everything is ready for the baby and I'm going to eat my pizza then and only then will we go to the hospital, got it?" Natasha intervened leaving Clint to jump back into the air vents and her to eat pizza.

**AN- I'm not an awful person right? Well look I've updated and it's 2015 so happy 2015 everyone! I've not abandoned this story okay, don't give up on me yet. Well I hope you like and I should write more... somewhen...**


	10. Chapter 10- Suprise

Pain. That was all Natasha felt. Intense pain, worse than any pain she'd ever felt before. No torture she'd undertook had ever been this painful.

"I can see the head keep pushing Mrs Barton." yelled the nurse at the hospital where Natasha was currently in labour. Yes Mrs Barton, you see a few months back Clint and Natasha had decided on a spur of the moment decision to get married, so after a trip to Las Vegas they were!

"A few more pushes, you're doing great!" yelled the overly enthusiastic nurse. "And here they come" the nurse who had a thing for yelling yelled as the sound of a baby's cries filled the room. "It's a girl!" said Clint a look of happiness in his eyes.

"We're just going to take her to clean her and run a few tests" the nurse explained as her colleague took the precious baby away.

"It hurts, why does it still hurt!" Natasha shrieked

"Let me just take a look-" said the nurse "Oh my, Doctor come take a look at this!"

"Oh my, Mrs Barton you're going to have to keep pushing, it seems you're having twins..."

**AN- Please review so I can have some feedback, it's a short chapter on purpose. **

**PLEASE VOTE ON THE TWINS GENDERS!**


	11. Chapter 11- Bruce Knows All

Exhausted and rightfully so, Natasha gazed lovingly at the baby girls she'd given birth to. The babies in question were currently sleeping soundly in hospital cots and were bundled up carefully in pink blankets. Natasha had never expected a life where she would be married with children but now that she had it she couldn't imagine not having it. A fierce love burned inside Natasha; she knew that she would never let anyone hurt her children and well if they did she would hunt them down and kill them.

After much discussion Clint and Natasha had finally agreed on the perfect names for their princesses. Elvira Mae Barton and Valentina Rose Barton. Natasha had found the ideal Russian first names whilst Clint had chosen their second names.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile in Avengers Tower all of the avengers and Pepper were in the sitting area awaiting news on Natasha and Clint. Jarvis suddenly interrupted the quiet chatter and noise of the TV with an announcement. "Mr Stark, it may interest you and the other avengers to know that Natasha has given birth to twin girls named Elvira Mae Barton and Valentina Rose Barton. Oh and she also wanted me to inform you that she and Clint are married and have been for quite some time now.".

At this update there was suddenly uproar in the tower with Tony's voice being louder than everyone else- "Twins. Marriage. Seriously what the hell, stupid birdbrain…" However one person was silent and it didn't go unnoticed. All eyes were on Dr Bruce Banner. "Ermm, wow… This is incredibly shocking news…" he tried and failed to sound surprised.

"Seriously how is it that Bruce knows everything? Wait, don't answer that Jarvis…" Tony shouted trailing off at the end.

**AN- Dedicated to bakingmad who needs to accept that my pizza toppings are perfectly normal and delicious! **

**If you liked or didn't like please review and give feedback. **


	12. Chapter 12- AGAIN

**AN- After having difficulty in finishing this story I've decided to end it with an epilougue so hope you enjoy! **

6 Years Later

Natasha's POV

The Black Widow looked upon her family, there was Clint her handsome husband and then there was her two girls who were laughing in glee as they speedily ran around with their father chasing them. Then there was Issac, Clint and Natasha's baby boy at only two years old, a little brother to the six year old twins.

Of course life as a family hadn't been all peace and laughs; they'd had their fair share of troubles too, some bigger than others...

**FLASHBACK **

**Natasha was in shock her baby had been stolen. Elvira was only two months old and she was missing, captured by the evil villain Midnight who S.H.I.E.L.D had highly underestimated. **

**Natasha could see that there was a lot of shouting taking place mostly between Clint and Fury but she couldn't focus on what they were saying. Instead Natasha held her remaining baby tightly in her arms and promised that no one would ever hurt her. **

**If only Elvira could be safe... **

**END FLASHBACK **

Natasha sighed thinking about that dreadful time, luckily though Elvira had been found unharmed and Moonlight or Courterney Abmurderub was currently detained in S.H.I.E.L.D under very tight security.

Natasha smiled happily to herself thinking about the wonderful life she now lived, she finally felt like she'd wiped the red from her ledger. Deciding that someone needed to make lunch Natasha left the garden and went inside the tower to do the task.

"Mrs Barton I'm afraiding it's happening again." was the first thing Natasha heard as she got to the kitchen. "What's happening Jarvis?"

"Mr Stark and Mr Banner are arguing about wether Mr Banner knows everything or not..."

"AGAIN!"


End file.
